wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Faintear Imitate (Official Images)
This page is for official images of the hostile Ver'mith Triggerheart copy. For the original Triggerheart Unit see Triggerheart Faintear (Official Images). For fan arts, see Faintear Imitate (Fan Art). Official illustrations feature artworks drawn by Kazuhiko Kakoi and KOHA. Triggerheart Exelica Faintear Imitate.jpg|Faintear Imitate's portrait from Warashi's Triggerheart Exelica Website. Faintear Imitate 02.jpg|Promotional pic of Triggerheart Exelica. Faintear Imitate 03.PNG|Full body pic found in the Dreamcast's disc when it's read on a computer. Faintear Random Image 01.png|Main Menu Background Image from the Dreamcast version of Triggerheart Exelica. Faintear Random Image 02.png|Main Menu Background Image from the Dreamcast version of Triggerheart Exelica. TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 01.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Imitate introducing herself. TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 02.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Imitate's sinister look. TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 03.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Imitate again. TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 04.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - "We'll have fun again in another moment." TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 05.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Owh, scary. Hey, are you really angry? TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 06.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - "Weird. I'm Running Away!! Bye!!" TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 07.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Imitate once again. TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 08.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - "Shut up. Once I claim those parts data, I will be completed with their materials!" TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 09.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Imitate injured. TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 10.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Surprised by an unexpected Supression Bomb attack. TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 11.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - ¡¡A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 12.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - No.. not me, Stop! NOOOO!! TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 13.PNG|"I am a Triggerheart copy, under Ver'mith control, fighting you girls, and the original." TH Story Mode - Faintear Imitate 14.PNG|"Do we have to fight more? I broke free from the control. And my original is your trusted friend." Arrange Mode - Congratulations Screen.PNG|Imitate at the Post-credits scene of Triggerheart Exelica's Arrange Mode. Gigaheel.png|Imitate's Gigaheel. Triggerheart Exelica Material Anchor Material Anchor 06.jpg|Pages 10 and 11 of Triggerheart Exelica: Material Anchor. Material Anchor 10.jpg|Several concept sketches (Imitate among them) Material Anchor 09.jpg|Material Anchor - Concept designs of Ver'mith's Aragabis, Ennda, Faintear Imitate, the unused Test Frame Crueltear and Exelica. Triggerheart Exelica Archive Anchor Archive Anchor Teaser.PNG|Teaser image for "Archive Anchor" from Warashi's Triggerheart Exelica website. Archive Anchor Cover - Alternate Sketch.PNG|Alternate rough sketch teaser of "Archive Anchor" featured at Warashi's Triggerheart Exelica website. Archive Anchor.jpg|Preview illustration for Archive Anchor. Archive Anchor Pin-Up Poster.jpg|Pin-Up poster featuring Faintear Imitate, Exelica and Crueltear Cover.jpg|Cruetlear, Ver'mith Ennda, Exelica and Faintear Imitate on the cover of Archive Anchor. Page 008.jpg|Page 008 Page 009.jpg|Page 009 - Full-body Triggerhearts from the Pin-up Poster Page 011.jpg|Page 009 - Faintear Imitate Page 014.jpg|Page 014 - Exelica, Crueltear and an Imitate doll in the artwork of the Sega Direct Card. Page 019.jpg|Page 019 - Faintear Imitate and her Fardotts (and an unused A'rstear like one) Page 020.jpg|Page 020 - Dreamcast Random Menu Illustration (No Trimming) Page 021.jpg|Page 021 - Crueltear and Faintear Imitate Page 022.jpg|Page 022 - Exelica in a fancy dress, and a group pic of the Triggerhearts (and Imitate) in casual clothes. Page 025.jpg|Page 025 - Chibi Characters Page 027.jpg|Page 027 - Early designs for Faintear Imitate and Ver'miths Ennda and Aragabis Page 040.jpg|Page 040 Page 041.jpg|Page 041 Triggerheart Exelica (XBOX Live Arcade) TH XBLA Announcement - Faintear Imitate.jpg|Imitate announcing the XBLA ('XB'OX 'L'ive 'A'rcade) release of Triggerheart Exelica. TH XBLA - Faintear Imitate.PNG|Faintear (Imitate) profile on the XBLA port of Triggerheart Exelica. TH XBLA and PS2 - Imitate Wallpaper.png|"Faintear" Wallpaper of the XBLA version, renamed as "Imitate" in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Unnamed (1).png|"I've grown weary of this exercise. Time for you to die!" TH XBLA and PS2 - Begone The anchor unit is mine.png|"...Begone. The anchor unit is mine!!" TH XBLA and PS2 - Hahaha You're doomed.png|"Hahaha! You're doomed!" TH XBLA and PS2 - But why.png|"W-What? But why...?!" TH XBLA and PS2 - Broken Control Core.png|Her Control Core is broken. TH XBLA and PS2 - Shattered Core.png|Imitate's Control Core is destroyed, liberating her from Ver'mith control. TH XBLA and PS2 - How dare you.png|"You hunk of junk! How dare you!" TH XBLA and PS2 - Go.png|"Go!" TH XBLA and PS2 - Imitate without the Control Core.png|"Hmph..." ImitatePortraits.png|"Farewell." Triggerheart Exelica XBLA (XBOX One Re-release).jpg|Promotional Art for the XBOX One Re-release of the XBLA version. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced Chibi Imitate.jpg|Chibi Imitate Arrange Mode Ending Control Art.jpg|Arrange Mode Ending "Control Art" used on a Mycom.jp article about Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Faintear Imitate 25.jpg|Control Art of Imitate from Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced.jpg|The whole female cast of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Faintear - TH Enhanced Website Profile.jpg|Imitate sneaks her face on Faintear's profile from Alchemists Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced site, or maybe the artist screwed it up. Faintear Imitate 26.jpg|Imitate's profile from Alchemist's Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced website. Faintear Imitate 27.jpg|The many (and 2D colored) faces of Faintear Imitate for the anime opening sequence of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Imitate and Faintear.png|Faintear Imitate and Faintear during the Countdown to Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced's release. Illustration by KOHA. Imagine (Magical Pack) Phone Card.jpg|Faintear Imitate and Triggerheart Faintear on the Imagine (Magical Pack) Exclusive phone card. TH Enhanced - Faintear Imitate Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper for Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Exelica Story Mode 11 - Are you a Triggerheart.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode - Faintear Imitate and Exelica Crueltear Story Mode 08 - Are you... Faintear.jpg|Scene of Crueltear's Story Mode - Faintear Imitate and Crueltear Faintear Story Mode 03 - Faintear Imitate and Triggerheart Faintear.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode - Faintear Imitate and Triggerheart Faintear Faintear Story Mode 07 - Copy Complete.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode - Faintear Imitate before her activation. Imitate Activation.jpg|Scene of Faintear's Story Mode - Imitate awakens and calls herself a Triggerheart, despite the Ver'mith insignia and Control Core above her. Triggerheart Exelica Re:Anchor No STG No Life.jpg|A reminder from Faintear Imitate. Re-1 05.jpg|RE:Anchor - Kazuhiko's alternate take on Imitate. Faceguard.PNG|Imitate's Faceguard. RE-Anchor 1.875 Cover.jpg|Cover art for RE:Anchor 1.875 Other Parallel Anchor.jpg|Exekuma, Crueltear, Exelica and Imitate on the cover of Parallel Anchor. Kumash Title Screen.jpg|Title screen of Kumash! Kumash Playable Imitate.jpg|Playable Imitate...only on iMode. Kumash Gameplay.jpg|Gameplay of Kumash! - Imitate "Anchor Locks" an Esbarel. Attakuma Annoucement.jpg|Attakuma No.1 - Imitate in a Exekuma-squash craze. Triggerheart Exelica - iMode Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper for the imode CanD7jwUAAE0Lce.jpg|Kazuhiko's illustration for Imitate's resin kit. Also, Imitate displays a new insignia in her hands. Category:Galleries Category:Official Artwork Galleries Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor (Category) Category:Faintear Imitate (Category)